CANDU
by MayuAka
Summary: "Tidak tahu candu apa yang dikeluarkan, Chihiro merasa tak ingin usai kalau sudah sedikit saja mengendus aroma tubuh Seijuurou." R18! didedikasikan untuk challenge MayuAka day 1. #ChallengeMayuAkaDay2018 #SweetMonthwithRedGray


**Happy MayuAka Day 2018, guys!**

 **Berusaha buat di hari pertama, nggak bisa panjang-panjang, karena lagi garap skripshit yang buat kepala hampir menguap. Ini juga buatnya disela istirahat karena lelah.**

 **Enjoy!**

.

 **Kuroko no Basuke _belong to_ Tadatoshi Fujimak** **i**

Candu ** _by_ Zokashime**

.

 **WARNING! R18!**

 **YANG MERASA BELUM CUKUP UMUR SILAHKAN MUNDUR!**

.

.

 _ps_ :

Untuk yang belum tahu, _trunk_ dan _brief_ adalah jenis dari pakaian dalam lelaki. Coba mbah gugelan sebelum baca ini biar tambah panas berimajinasnya wkwkwk.

.

" **Tidak tahu candu apa yang dikeluarkan, Chihiro merasa tak ingin usai kalau sudah sedikit saja mengendus aroma tubuh Seijuurou."**

...

SUHU rendah _air conditioner_ menggerayangi kulit mulus terekpose dari entitas yang sedang terbaring di atas busa empuk. Tidak nyaman karena dingin mengganggu, ia memaksa buka mata dari jerat kantuk untuk mencari sebuah benda tebal. Dan kembali terpejam saat tubuh telah tertutupi selimut. Mengubah posisi menghadap kanan, tangan bergerak mencari sosok teman tidur yang sudah sah secara hukum tiga hari yang lalu. Namun, hal itu malah membuka mata secara sempurna sebab tak menemukan presensi sosok yang dicari.

"Chihiro, kau di kamar mandi?" suara kerasnya tak mendapat hasil. Tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang akan menjawab, mendorong insan yang marganya sudah berganti Mayuzumi itu turun menapakkan kaki ke lantai dingin.

Memasang wajah tak patut dilihat, kaki melangkah cepat membawa ke luar kamar. Seijuurou tak paham. Mereka pasangan yang baru menikah tetapi tidak ada kesan romantis nan harmonis dalam perlakuan Chihiro terhadapnya. Semua datar tidak ada turunanan atau tanjakan, dikira setelah menikah sikap Chihiro akan berubah meski itu hanya se ujung kuku. Bukankah sesuatu yang indah telah terjadi seperti status yang hanya sebagai pasangan kekasih berubah menjadi er ... suami istri? Tidak. Tapi suami-suami karena ia juga lelaki.

Melewati lorong pendek tanpa lampu. Seijuurou melangkah buru-buru. Bukan takut tapi tidak sabar ingin memberi Chihiro pelajaran. Sampailah ia di depan salah satu ruangan yang teramat terang, tanpa ragu memutar kenop dan mendorong pintu terbuat dari kayu berkualitas tersebut. Menyaksikan aktivitas apa yang sebenarnya Chihiro lakukan sampai menghilang dari sisi keteknya.

"Kau mulai menyukai tempat ini?" datang menghampiri. Cahaya komputer menyakiti mata, Seijuurou berkedip cepat beberapa kali.

Alih-alih menjawab, Chihiro malah balik bertanya, "Kau bangun?" katanya tanpa minat melihat lawan bicara yang kini berdiri tepat di samping.

"Gara-gara dirimu."

"Hah."

"Kalau kau bangun setidaknya selimuti aku. Tahu kan makin pagi suhu makin dingin."

"Bukannya sebelum tidur kaubilang kepanasan."

Seijuurou menghela napas sembari mengamati Chihiro yang sibuk menggerakkan _mouse._ "Pekerjaanmu masih belum beres?"

"Iya."

"Tidak ngantuk? sudah jam 4 pagi."

Masih tidak peduli dengan eksistensi mahluk Tuhan yang menjadi pendamping hidup. Kelereng kelabu bergulir mengikuti kursor yang bergerak-gerak. Ia menyimpan _file_ sedikit demi sedikit untuk menetralisir kalau nantinya ada kejadian yang tidak diinginkan.

"Chihiro?"

"Aku tak bisa tidur, Seijuurou. Kau tidurlah lagi."

Bukannya pergi, Seijuurou malah menyeringai ngeri. "Kalau begitu kutemani," tuturnya seraya menyingkirkan _mouse_ dari genggaman Chihiro.

Kemudian dengan nakal Seijuurou duduk di meja tepat di hadapan Chihiro menggantikan komputer. Membuka lebar kedua kaki. Seijuurou mengenakan _trunk_ berwarna _navy_ yang sangat pas menampung pipi bokong dan gumpalan junior, dengan atasan kemeja lengan pendek senada surai dan empat kancing teratas yang terlepas. Memamerkan paha seputih susu dan _nipple_ sewarna ceri.

"Kau sebenarnya mau menemani atau minta dicumbui," Chihiro menyerngit samar atas kelakuan ajaib pasangannya.

"Menemani dan dicumbui," jawab Seijuurou menggoda. "Setelah menikah kita belum melakukan malam pertama, kan. Kau yang selalu sibuk dengan dirimu sendiri itu menyebalkan."

Alis terangkat, "Kau bahkan sudah kebobolan sebelum kita pacaran, Seijuurou."

"Jangan ingat-ingat masa itu, aku benci," tegas Seijuurou. Mulai menaikkan kaki ke masing-masing pundak Chihiro, "Kau yakin tidak mau aku?" lanjutnya dengan nada erotis tapi tetap _manly._

Kali ini seringain yang menghiasi bibir Chihiro. Ia menjawab dengan tangan yang mulai bergerak meremas pantat Seijuurou dan memajukan bibir menciumi paha. Kepalanya dikunci oleh jeratan kedua kaki Seijuurou. Lidah mulai menelusuri pangkal paha, terus naik ke atas, belok ke samping, menemukan gundukan yang terbungkus _trunk_. Chihiro menciumnya lama sembari menekan-nekan dengan lidah sampai Seijuurou sedikit mengerang. Memasukkan ke dalam mulut digigit pelan-pelan untuk memberikan rasa enak pada empunya.

"Belum apa-apa sudah keras," celetuk Chihiro usai melakukan berbagai ritual pemanasan. Menyentil ujung junior Seijuurou yang ingin kebebasan.

"Ahhh. Dia memang sensitif kalau sudah bertemu dengan napasmu."

Chihiro menyingkirkan kaki di pundak. Berdiri dan mendorong Seijuurou hingga menabrak komputer. Membuka kancing kemeja yang tersisa dan kembali menjilati tubuh persembahan. Mulai dari perut bagian bawah terus naik ke pusar, di sana ia menggoda Seijuurou dengan memasukkan ujung lidah ke dalam lubang pusar. Kemudian perut bagian atas, tulang rusuk, naik sedikit lagi berhenti di benjolan merah yang juga sudah ereksi.

"Ahh!" suhu napas Seijurou meningkat beberapa derajat.

Lidah adalah properti teratas yang bisa berguna untuk berbagai macam pertunjukkan. Seperti sekarang, Chihiro sentuh puting Seijuurou hanya dengan menggunakan lidah. Dimainkan dengan menari-nari di area puting kanan Seijuuro. Sedangkan yang kiri diberi servis pilinan dari kombinasi jempol dan telunjuk. Kadang Chihiro memberi tekanan pada pilinan yang membuat Seijuurou meringis nikmat.

"Chihiro, putingnya mau dihisap, emp... ahh!"

"Jangan banyak minta, diam saja dan nikmati sampai kau keluar."

Wajah Seijuurou memerah karena panas yang terus meningkat. Meski Chihiro berucap seperti itu, tapi Seijuurou merasakan kepuasan batin dan nafsu ketika Chihiro menghisap putingnya dalam, menyedotnya seakan ia mengeluarkan air susu. Seijuuro merangkul leher kepala di depannya sebagai tindakan menahan erangan. Meremat kaus kelabu Chihiro kuat. Ia tahu persis satu kelebihan Chihiro adalah bisa diandalkan dalam hal-hal seperti ini.

Usai menghisap kedua puting Seijuurou, bibir Chihiro kembali menjelajah menyinggahi leher yang mulai berkeringat. Menciumi basah. Chihiro sedang memilih kulit yang enak untuk dihisap dan mengukir sebuah _kissmark_ indah. Tetapi, Seijuurou buru-buru menolak, menjauhkan mulut Chihiro.

"Jangan buat yang aneh-aneh, aku ada rapat siang nanti," ucap Seijuurou. "Kenapa tidak kaubuat bengkak saja bibirku," tawarnya.

Chihiro seketika langsung menerkam ganas bibir cerewet Seijuurou yang kadang kalau sudah mengajak debat rasanya ingin disiram air keras. Ia juga mulai merasakan panas menginvasi seluruh tubuh. Darahnya seakan bergolak dan menyemangati untuk terus menikmati setiap _inchi_ tubuh Seijuurou sampai mati lemas. Tidak tahu candu apa yang dikeluarkan, Chihiro merasa tak ingin usai kalau sudah sedikit saja mengendus aroma dari tubuh Seijuuro-nya.

Chihiro melakukan _blowjob_ lidah setelah berhasil mengubrak-abrik seluruh isi mulut Seijuurou. Bahkan, bibir keduanya sampai mengeluar darah sedikit dikarenakan duel ciuman yang brutal. Seijuurou menjulurkan lidah dan Chihiro melakukan aksi maju mundur, melumat, menghisap, dan menggigit. Kedua tangan menelusup masuk ke dalam bagian belakang _trunk_ mencari sesuatu yang empuk untuk di remas-remas.

Seijuurou tidak mau kalah, kedua tangan aktif melepaskan sabuk yang merekatkan celana dasar Chihiro dengan pinggul. Membuka kancing dan menurunkan restleting hingga celana itu menurun dengan sendirinya. Tanpa bisa melihat tetapi Seijuurou dapat membayangkan bagaimana menakjubkannya benda besar yang bersemayam di dalam _brief._

Seijuurou mulai memegang keindahan yang Chihiro punya dan bayangannya memang tidak salah, di sana benar-benar sudah besar dan makin membesar. Sepertinya membutuhkan sedikit belaian manja, maka dari itu Seijuurou melakukan pemijatan lembut dan beberapa penekanan. Memang Chihiro saja yang bisa membuat seni membuat orang menggelinjang, Seijuurou juga bisa.

Tidak hanya melakukan di luar, Seijuurou membebaskan burung gagah yang terperangkap sangkar untuk mengetahui betapa indah pagi ini. Ia ingin menghangatkannya dengan saliva. Memasukkan seluruhnya meski itu sampai pangkal tenggorongkan. "Ahh! Emphh!" lubangnya terangsang saat Chihiro menggoda dengan sentuhan jemari. Seijuurou juga ingin raja besar Chihiro menusuknya dan membuat sakit yang nikmat.

Ciuman lembut menjadi akhir sebelum keduanya memburu oksigen. Chihiro menarik kasar _trunk_ Seijuurou, membuang semua rajutan benang yang menutupi tumbuh indahnya. Menurut Chihiro, Seijuurou manis berkali lipat jika dalam keadaan telanjang. Alasannya, Seijuurou menjadi lebih terlihat murni, lukisan Tuhan yang begitu istimewa. Ada yang mengatakan jika sebuah pakaian dapat merubah aura seseorang.

Seijuurou menarik pinggang Chihiro supaya raja kedua belah pihak yang telah berdiri tegap menantang dunia bisa bertemu melepas rindu. Ia menaikkan kaki, mengubah posisi menjadi mengangkang dan menggoda milik Chihiro dengan lubangnya yang berkedut merah.

"Sudah siap dimasuki?" Chihiro bertanya seraya menggesekkan ujung miliknya ke lubang Seijuurou.

"Ahhk... memang kaukira dia masih mau menunggu. Pertanyaan bodoh."

Chihiro paham, ia pun sudah tak kuat. "Baiklah, kau sudah tak butuh lubrikan, bukan?"

"Tentu, lubangku sudah elastis."

Chihiro mengusap lubang Seijuurou dan mulai melakukan penetrasi. Mendorong pelan pintu menuju kenikmatam dunia, melewati kesempitan yang membuat miliknya terapit, sedangkan Seijuurou meringis dan berusaha menelan Chihiro seutuhnya.

"Ummph... ahhhggh... Chihiro?"

"Um."

"Kenapa milikmu begitu besar."

"Karena aku memberi nutrisi dan gizi yang cukup."

"Aku juga, tapi mengapa tidak sebesar dirimu."

Keduanya menghebuskan napas saat melakukan penetrasi sempurna. Kini, Chihiro sepenuhnya berada di dalam Seijuurou, mereka menyatu dan siap bertempur. Chihiro menjilat telinga Seijuurou dan membisikkan, "Itu karena takdirmu adalah mendesah didekapanku."

END

.

Wat in de nani? abaikan otak yang mulai gesrek ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan salam hangat,

MayuAka-Zoka


End file.
